Le souvenir d'un cadeau
by Laila Lyly
Summary: Haruna, une jeune fille, essaye de fréquenter un garçon que son frère lui interdit. Pourtant, elle y arrive par l'intermédiaire de deux messagers. Va-t-elle s'en sortir s'en que Yuuto ne s'en rende compte?
1. Prologue - Les débuts de Problèmes

**Laïla: Et voici le Prologue! C'est une fiction ayant cinq personnages principaux. Otonashi Haruna, la narratrice et le véritable personnage principal.**

**Haruna: Kikou c'est moi!**

******Laïla:** Ensuite, il y a Sakuma Jirou, le cachotier.

**Jirou: Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...**

******Laïla:** Ainsi que le frère de notre chère narratrice, j'appelle Kidou Yuuto.

**Yuuto: Celui qui ose toucher ma soeur, il est mort.**

**Haruna: Grand-frère...**

******Laïla:** On termine sur un petit couple, Kazemaru Ichirouta et Miyasaka Ryou!

**Ichirouta: On ne sort pas ensemble! On est juste amis!**

**Ryou: Moi perso... Ca ne me dérange pas...**

******Laïla:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je vous souhaite bonne lecture!

* * *

C'était un jour comme un autre... Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. J'allais au collège comme d'habitude et cette journée allait encore me donner du fil à retordre. A vrai dire, à ce moment, nous étions dans la compétition du Football Frontiere. L'après-midi, nous avions un match contre la Teikoku Gakuen (Royal Académie). Mon frère avait intégré Raimon depuis le Football Frontiere International de l'année passée. C'était Sakuma Jirou qui était devenu capitaine de l'équipe adverse et Fudou Akio était devenu leur stratège. J'avais hâte de les voir à l'oeuvre. En faite, Sakuma m'avait demandé de venir le voir avant le match. Je me demandais ce qu'il me voulait...

La matinée passa vite. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le stade pour jouer au match préliminaire, j'aperçus Sakuma me faire un signe. Il se dirigea à l'intérieur des coulisses. J'inventai une excuse avant de le suivre. Lorsque le noir ne fût plus, je vis le capitaine de l'équipe adverse m'attendre. Il leva les yeux vers moi et me regarda. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour parler.

"Je t'attendais. me dit-il doucement.

-Ah! Désolée... Tu voulais me voir pour quoi? lui demandai-je.

-Et bien... Euh... Kidou m'a dit que c'était bientôt ton anniversaire donc... m'avoua-t-il.

-Ah... Oui c'est vrai. C'est dans trois jours.

-Je... Peut-être que l'on ne se verra pas après donc je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je te le souhait avant. Joyeux Anniversaire en avance.

-Merci Sakuma...

-Et... Tiens!"

Il me tendit un objet emballé. Je rougis à son geste, toute fois, j'acceptai son offre. Lui demandant la permission de déballer le cadeau, je fus intriguée par ce petit objet. Je retirais le papier délicatement pour éviter de le déchirer puis, découvris le fameux cadeau. C'était un collier et une décoration pour portable avec un pingouin dessus. Je lui souris et le remerciai gentiment.

"Y-y a pas de quoi.

-Tu sais, lorsque j'ai fait la liste pour les invités. J'ai pensé à toi mais il n'y aura que des filles donc...

-Non! C-ça ne me dérange pas... C'est que... Je voulais juste te le souhaiter avant tout le monde..."

J'étais rouge encore une fois. Lui aussi l'était, mais ayant pris conscience de ses paroles, il essaya de se rectifier en modifiant ses mots. Mais Sakuma s'embrouillait plus qu'autre chose. Je le remerciai encore une fois en le serrant dans mes bras. Il fût tout d'abord étonné puis il resserra l'étreinte que l'on avait l'un contre l'autre. Il me murmura quelques mots à mon oreille lorsque nous entendîmes la foule s'élever depuis les gradins.

"Il faut y aller. me chuchota-t-il.

-Oui... Malheureusement... approuvai-je."

Les Inazuma Eleven ont gagné le match de six points pour eux et cinq pour la Teikoku. Sakuma m'avait accroché le collier avant le match, mais personne ne l'avait remarqué. Durant le chemin du retour de l'équipe, les rires de tout le monde fusaient et les blagues mettaient de la bonne ambiance. Soudain, mon portable vibra. Un appel. Je décidai d'aller vers l'avant pour éviter un maximum de bruit. J'y répondis en disant mon nom.

"Otonashi? C'est moi, Sakuma.

-Ah! Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demandai-je, intriguée.

-Euh... Je... C'est... Pour sortir... Un de ces quatre... hésita-t-il.

-Tu peux parler plus fort! Je ne t'entends pas!

-Ca te dit de sortir ensemble un de ces quatre? cria-t-il."

Je fus étonnée par ses mots. Il voulait avoir un rendez-vous avec moi? Mais... Enfin... Euh...

"A qui tu téléphones Otonashi? me demanda Kurimatsu.

-Euh... Qu-quelqu'un... C-ça ne te regarde pas... articulai-je, encore sous le choc.

-Et tout le monde! Otonashi a un amoureux! cria-t-il.

-Je veux bien mais pas maintenant... Je vais avoir des ennuis... Bisou. dis-je à Sakuma avant de raccrocher.

-C'était qui chère soeur? me questionna Kidou.

-Un... Un ami... me défendis-je.

-"Un"? Tu veux dire que c'est un garçon?

-Euh... Oui."

Et là, un arsenal de question m'attaqua. Je ne pouvais plus m'en échapper. Quand, soudainement, Aki remarqua la décoration sur mon portable.

"C'est mignon ça! C'est qui qui te l'a offert? me demanda-t-elle.

-Quelqu'un... répondis-je.

-Ce pingouin... douta Yuuto. Je sais qui c'est ton amoureux!

-Mais ce n'est pas mon amoureux!

-Sakuma Jirou! T'es un homme mort! cria mon frère."

Je crois que mon soi-disant "petit copain" va avoir une fin proche.

Le soir, je filais dans ma chambre pour avoir une discutions téléphonique. Je me jetai sur mon lit et attrapa mon téléphone se trouvant dans mon sac. Je composai le numéro de Sakuma pour le prévenir de se qui c'était passé, mais lorsque je l'appelais ça sonnait occupé. Est-ce que Yuuto m'a devancé? C'était après manger que je réessayai. Là, je dus attendre encore un peu avant qu'il ne me réponde.

"Sakuma Jirou à l'appareil.

-Sakuma! C'est moi Otonashi.

-Ah! Euh... Je suis occupé. Désolé.

-Non attends! C'est important! me dépêchai-je de lui dire.

-Oh... Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a? me demanda-t-il.

-Je... Mon frère t'a appelé non? le questionnai-je.

-Euh... Oui. Pourquoi?

-Je m'en doutais... Il est bête! Il croit que je sors avec toi! Mais on n'est qu'amis, non?

-... Oui... douta-t-il.

-Sakuma? Ca ne va pas?

-Si, si, ça va... C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire?

-Oui. Mais Saku...

-Et bien au revoir Haruna. la coupa-t-il.

-Sakuma?"

Plus rien... Il venait de couper la connexion... Il m'a appelé par mon prénom. Pourquoi? Que se passe-t-il?

* * *

**Laïla: Et voilà! Merci d'avoir lu. Donnez vos avis et dites-moi pour les fautes!**

**Ryou: Parce qu'à chaque fois elle en fait! U_U**

**Laïla: Ryou? Tu veux que je te critique sur tes notes en dictée?**

**Ryou: Non, ça va aller. _**

**Laïla: Bon voilà. A la prochaine! ^^**


	2. 01 - La sortie de rencontre

**Laïla: Bonjour! Je suis de retour! Bon et voici le chapitre 1. Bonne lecture!**

**Ichirouta: J'apparais enfin! Avec Ryou. U_U  
**

**Haruna: T'es jaloux en faite. Jaloux!  
**

******Ichirouta: Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
**

* * *

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le match. C'était mon anniversaire, mais je n'avais pas le coeur pour le fêter. Sakuma ne m'a pas rappelé. Je fus dans le salon lorsque le téléphone fixe sonna. Ma mère décrocha pour ensuite m'appeler. Je vins jusqu'au téléphone pour prendre sa place.

"JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE! me cria plusieurs voix à travers le combiner"

Tout d'abord étonnée, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Et là, les larmes venaient d'elles même quand ils me dirent un par un leurs voeux. Je ne disais rien. Je les entendais rire. J'écoutais se qu'ils me disaient. Puis, peu à peu, le calme revint. J'ouvris la bouche avec difficulté pour essayer de sortir un quelconque son.

"Sa... Sa... bafouillai-je.

-Ca te touche? Mais on s'en doutait! dit Endou à tout le monde.

-Saku... Sakuma... Il est avec vous? articulai-je.

-Il ne te l'a pas dit? hésita à me demander Kidou.

-De... De quoi?

-Il t'a toujours détesté... Désolé de te l'apprendre le jour de ton anniversaire soeurette...

-C'est faux! criai-je. Tu ne peux pas me dire ça! Il m'a dit qu'il m'appréciait! Tu ne peux pas me dire ça! C'est lui qui m'a offert ce collier et cette déco sur mon portable! Tu ne peux pas... Tu ne peux pas... Tu ne..."

Soudain mon téléphone portable sonna. Je laissai tomber le combiner pour accourir sur mon téléphone, en larmes. J'y répondis tout de suite en disant mon nom.

"Otonashi... Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelé plus tôt...

-Sakuma? C'est toi? Mon dieu... Je suis si contente!

-Tu pleures? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-J'ai eu un appel de tout le monde et donc...

-Ah! Alors se sont des larmes de joies. Ca me rassure. Ha... Otonashi. Joyeux Anniversaire.

-Merci!"

Les larmes coulaient encore. Ca me réchauffe le coeur qu'il ait appelé. Je ne peux pas lui dire se que m'a dit Yuuto... Mais, il faut que j'en sois sûre.

"Sakuma. Est-ce que tu me détestes?

-Hein? C'est quoi cette question? Bien sûre que non! Je t'apprécie énormément même.

-Ah. Merci... Et désolée.

-C'est Kidou qui t'as mise cette idée dans la tête?

-Non! Je... Vu que tu ne m'as pas appelé depuis trois jours, j'y ai songé... C'est tout.

-D'accord. Bon et bien bisou.

-Bisou. finis-je avant de raccrocher.

-Je... chuchota-t-il sans que je n'entende la suite."

Je retournais près du fixe. Des voix légèrement stressées commencèrent à s'inquiéter. J'attrapai le combiner pour pouvoir les rassurer et dit à Kidou que je ne pouvais toujours pas le croire. Je les remerciai du fond du coeur.

L'après-midi jusqu'au lendemain, les filles sont venues pour une pyjama partie. Nous avons joué à l'éternel jeu de la mort. Je parle bien sûre du jeu "Action - Chiche - Vérité". La question fatale: "Quel garçon préfères-tu?" ou encore "... aimes-tu?". J'ai dû mentir sur pas mal de truc, juste par précaution... Si l'une d'entre elles venaient à enregistrer le jeu et que Yuuto l'entende, ce serait la misère pour moi! Dans la soirée, Sakuma m'a appelé pour savoir si tout se passait bien. J'ai fait semblant que c'était une amie sur le net qui fêtait mon anniversaire. Sinon, tout le reste c'était bien passé.

Le lundi, au collège, je ne parlais plus à mon frère. Lorsqu'il s'approchait de moi, je partais. Le lendemain, ça l'a énervé et m'a prise à part. Et je me souvins encore de se qu'il m'a dit...

"Pourquoi m'évites-tu? me demanda-t-il, agacé.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. répondis-je sèchement.

-Ne me parles pas sur ce ton! Je suis ton frère!

-Justement! Tu piétines sur ma vie privée! lui criai-je dessus.

-Je fais partis de ta vie privée! En tend que frère, je me dois de te protéger!

-Mais Sakuma n'a rien n'avoir avec cette histoire! continuai-je.

-Si! Je ne sais pas quelle relation vous entretenez tout les deux, mais je ne supporte pas qu'un homme, même mon meilleur ami, pose ses mains sur toi!

-Mais on n'est juste amis! finis-je avant de me retourner.

-Pour moi, vous êtes un peu trop proche.

-Et ce ne sont pas tes affaires. terminai-je"

Je suis partie en pleures après cette dispute. Je ne lui ai plus parlé après cet évènement. La seule façon que les autres ont trouvée pour me consoler a été un appel de Sakuma. Nous avons longuement discuté et ses mots résonnaient encore dans ma tête. Il me disait "C'est ton frère... On ne peut pas le blâmer." ou aussi "Il ne pense qu'à ton bien.". Il m'a réconforté en me disant que tout allait bien se passer. Je me suis calmée après une heure au téléphone avec lui à la fin des cours. Je pourrais tout lui dire un mercredi après-midi ou un samedi, quand nous pourrions nous voir.

Nous étions le samedi après la dispute. J'avais rendez-vous avec Sakuma à 14 heure. Je m'étais habillée convenablement pour cette occasion. J'avais, bien entendus, attaché le collier qu'il m'avait offert. Je n'ai attendus que deux minutes avant qu'il n'arrive. Il s'excusa de son retard, mais lui avoua que je venais moi aussi d'arriver. Nous sommes allés au parc pour discuter de se qui c'est passé. Bien sûre, je ne m'étais pas maquillée. On ne sait jamais, si je pleurais, ce serait la catastrophe. En plus, c'est ce qui c'est passé, j'ai pleuré... Sakuma m'a pris dans ses bras pour me consoler. Il m'a chuchotée des mots et encore des mots pour me calmer. Il avait trouvé les phrases justes pour que j'arrête. Il était vraiment quelqu'un d'intentionné, je ne pouvais pas croire Kidou du fait que Sakuma me détestait... Mais... Il fallait que je lui demande quelque chose... D'important...

"Sakuma... Je... Tu sais, tu m'as appelé par mon prénom le soir du match. Pourquoi?

-Euh... J-je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

-Tu ne t'en rappelles pas? demandais-je, intriguée.

-Je m'en souviendrais si c'était le cas. Mais... Non, je ne vois pas. Désolé...

-Non... Ce n'est pas grave. dis-je en souriant."

Je ne savais pas pourquoi... Mais j'avais l'impression qu'il ne me disait pas tout... Après le parc, nous sommes allés dans un restaurant. Puis, en nous baladant dans les boutiques, nous vîmes une pince foraine dans un des longs couloirs. Dedans, il y avait plusieurs peluches en forme de pingouins. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais un drôle de sentiments. Je décidai de tracer la route sans porter attention à ce jeu. Nous finissions dans un magasin à souvenirs. Je trouvai des petits animaux trop mignons. Lorsque j'entendis une voix qui m'est familière.

"Tu viens Miyasaka. Y a plein de petites choses ici.

-Attends! Ma robe c'est raccrochée sur la plante à l'entré...

-Ryou... Tu n'es pas possible...

-Tu m'as encore appelé par mon prénom. Merci Ichi-kun!

-C'est Ichirouta. C'est bon, tu ne vas pas en faire une montagne."

Mais oui! C'était la voix de Kazemaru-san! Mais à qui était la voix de fille qui l'accompagnait. Je me retournai. Je vis Kazemaru avec une jeune fille blonde portant une magnifique robe. Elle avait un sourire rayonnant et des yeux joyeux. Elle marchait au côté de Kazemaru lui portant un regard amoureux. Je rougis en les voyants. On croirait voir un couple en parfaite entente. Sakuma s'approcha de moi et secoua sa main devant mes yeux. Je tournai la tête vers lui, le questionnant ainsi du regard. Il semblait étonné de me voir comme ça. Jirou ferma les yeux et soupira. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il me regarda.

"Tu m'écoutes? Je te demandais si je devais acheter un truc pour Genda.

-Je ne sais pas... Pourquoi pas! dis-je d'une manière distraite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu regardes quoi?

-Hein? Euh... Kazemaru-san vient de rentré dans le magasin et je me demande qui est la fille qui l'accompagne.

-Kazemaru? C'est qui? me questionna-t-il.

-Tu sais. Le garçon avec de longs cheveux bleus en tant que milieu de terrain dans l'équipe des Inazuma Eleven.

-Ah! Oui. Je me rappelle. Donc c'est la fille qui t'intrigue?

-Exactement. Attends, je vais le voir.

-Qu-quoi? Mais attends! Otonashi!"

Je me précipitai vers l'entrée et m'arrêtai net. Je repris mon souffle et regardai en face. Sakuma me suivit, intrigué, pour savoir se je que pouvais bien faire. Je me dirigeai vers Ichirouta pour le saluer.

"Kazemaru-san? Bonjour! m'exprimai-je avec énergie.

-Hein? Ah! Bonjour Otonashi-san. dit-il en se retournant.

-C'est qui elle Ichi-kun? demanda la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait.

-Ah oui! Miyasaka, je te présente Otonashi Haruna, la manageur de l'équipe. Otonashi, je te présente Miyasaka Ryou, une amie de longue date.

-Enchantée, je suis une des manageurs des Inazuma Eleven."

Miyasaka-san me regarda de la tête aux pieds puis me fixa droit dans les yeux. Au bout de ces quelques secondes où elle me dévisageait, elle décida de me sourire et me tendit sa main droite.

"Moi de même. Je fais partie de l'équipe d'athlétisme et je suis la petite amie d'Ichi-kun!

-La petite amie? Mais je croyais que vous n'étiez qu'amis! m'exclamai-je, surprise.

-Et c'est le cas. Ryou, arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

-Bah quoi? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal?

-Ryou... souffla Kazemaru désespéré. Excuses-la, elle est possessive et dès qu'elle sait que je connais des filles, elle s'empresse de leur dire ça.

-Tu sais, je t'entends Ichi-kun.

-C'est Ichirouta, soupira-t-il. Et puis ce n'est pas comme-ci ce n'était pas vrai.

-Mais euh... Otonashi! Je peux te parler?

-Euh... OK. Mais pourqu-wouaaahh!"

Elle m'attrapa par le poignet et m'emmena à part. Je me laissai faire, ne sachant que faire. Elle regardait en face d'elle et était rouge. Son expression affichait un air sérieux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut me dire? Ca à l'air important... Miyasaka...

* * *

**Ryou: Je suis bizarre dans ce rôle...  
**

**Laïla: Mais non! C'est juste que tu es très possessive en se qui concerne Kazemaru...  
**

******Ichirouta: On parle de moi?  
**

******Laïla: Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plût, et je vous dis à la prochaine! (dites-moi si je fais encore des fautes!)  
**


	3. 02 - Une drôle de relation

**Laïla: Et nous voici enfin avec le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
**

**Jirou: Perso, je trouve qu'il est banal et qu'on apparaît pas spécialement avec Haruna.  
**

******Laïla:** Mais c'est un chapitre essentiel. Bref ! Bonne lecture.  


* * *

Miyasaka me regarda dans les yeux avec une expression sérieuse. Je la questionnai et elle baissa la tête.

« C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ? La façon dont je me comporte...

- Quoi ? Non ! On y peut rien, tu veux simplement éviter que Kazemaru sorte avec d'autres filles !

- Si ! Je... Je me comporte de manière égoïste et je ne fais qu'énerver Ichirouta... »

Ah ! Elle l'a appelé par son prénom. Elle devait vraiment être contrariée... C'était que sa façon d'agir était étrange mais c'était compréhensif... Il fallait que je lui demande quelque chose;

« Mais dis-moi, tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ? l'interrogeai-je, sachant déjà la réponse.

- Non. Je ne lui ai jamais avoué en face... Mais comment-...

- Quoi ?! » m'écriai-je surprise.

C'était la réponse à laquelle je m'attendais le moins. Elle ne lui avait jamais avoué ses sentiments ?! C'était inimaginable ! Ils étaient si proches ! En si bonne entente ! Ils formaient un si beau couple ! Alors comment ? Comment faisaient-ils ?

« Attends. T'es entrain de me dire que tu ne lui as jamais dit "Je t'aime" alors qu'on vous confond facilement à un couple parfait ?!

- Mais... Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'aimais... »

A cette phrase, je la regardai avec un regard marquant que je ne croyais ne serait-ce qu'un traitre mot de se qu'elle venait de me dire. Puis, elle baissa encore une fois les yeux. Elle reprit son souffle et releva les yeux pleins de tristesses. Elle entrevit les lèvres, et les quelques mots qu'elle dit était semblable à des poignards s'enfonçant dans la poitrine;

« Tu sais... J'ai déjà abandonné tout espoir... »

Je la regardais les yeux écarquillés. Son sourire montrait une souffrance incompréhensible. Ses yeux semblaient à la fois nostalgiques et tristes. Je ne savais quoi dire. Miyasaka gardait ses mains dans le dos, la tête penchant légèrement sur le côté. Elle... Ca semble si douloureux pour elle...

« Pou... Pourquoi ? T-tu as abandonné ? arrivai-je à articuler.

- Kazemaru en aime une autre. Je le sais, je l'ai vu... »

Elle... Cette fois-ci, elle l'a appelé par son nom de famille ! Miyasaka ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrivais ? Je la vis baisser une seconde fois la tête et prendre une grande bouffée d'air frais. Elle releva son visage et me fit un grand sourire chaleureux et me dit;

« Tu viens ! On va rejoindre les garçons ! »

Sa voix sonnait tellement faux... Et son sourire... Il était si froid, si ombré... Elle tourna les tallons et se dirigea vers Kazemaru et Sakuma qui discutaient tout les deux. Je restais sur place, quelque peu troublée par ses paroles. J'avais mal. Je tremblais. Je souffrais. A sa place... Pourquoi ? Je les rejoignais. Je suivais. Ils avaient décidé d'aller dans un café pour se décontracter. Je ne faisais que de suivre, la tête ailleurs. Sakuma avait remarqué mon absence. Alors il s'approcha de moi et m'interrogea du regard. Je faisais une mine de déterrée.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Otonashi ?

- De quoi ? Ah si, si, ça va ! répondis-je, peu convaincante.

- Tu es sûre ? Je ne sais pas mais tu as l'air ailleurs.

- Ah bon ? Tu trouves ? lui demandai-je avec un sourire forcé.

- Ca devait être mon imagination... »

Il avait compris que je ne voulais pas en parler. Miyasaka parlait tranquillement avec Kazemaru, faisant de temps à autres des grands gestes. Elle rigolait. Son sourire était vrai, mais tellement faux. Et Ichirouta ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Ou alors, il s'en est fait avec le temps...

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au petit café, nous prîmes une table à quatre et commandâmes une boisson fraiche pour chacun de nous. Elle continuait à faire ces faux sourires. Je n'en pouvais plus... Pourquoi faisait-elle des choses pareilles ? Dans quel intérêt ? Elle ne... Je soupirai lorsqu'il eu un blanc. Tout le monde me regarde, légèrement étonné. Je relevai la tête et remarquai mon erreur. Je rougis à ce propos et essayai de regarder ailleurs. Quand je vis une queue de cheval que je devais plus que connaître. Mon frère était dans les environs ! Je me retournai avec rapidité vers le trio qui me regardait encore plus perplexe que tout à l'heure.

« Alerte rouge ! Y a mon frangin dans les environs !

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?! s'écria Sakuma.

- Est-ce que j'ai une tête à rire là ? Tout de suite ? Maintenant ? insistai-je.

- Euh... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? bégaya Ryou, perdue.

- My brother is hier ! And he me forbidden fréquenté Sakuma ! dis-je avec un très mauvais anglais.

- Euh... Je crois que tu l'embrouilles encore plus que se qu'elle ne l'était. affirma Kazemaru.

- Faut qu'on y aille ! s'exprima Jirou très stressé.

- On vous accompagne. réussit-elle a dire après son moment de réflexions.

- OK. On y va ! » fis-je en me levant de la chaise.

Nous laissâmes l'argent et partîmes presque comme des voleurs. Nous courions jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Puis, soudainement, il y eu une vague de personnes se précipitant vers un nouveau magasin. Nous fûmes séparés d'une drôle de manière. Lorsque j'ai pus enfin m'extirper de cette masse imposante, je remarquai qu'il avait plus des personnes féminines que masculines. Surement dû à une promotion des machines ménagères ou tout simplement pour des vêtements. J'entendis quelqu'un essayant de sortir avec difficulté de cet attroupement. Une tête blonde sortit en lâchant un "Pouah !" pour soupirer ou pour respirer l'air frais. J'accouru vers la demoiselle reconnaissant rapidement Miyasaka. Elle me regarda étonnée, puis se mit à rire. Je la fixai surprise et la suivit dans ce rire incontrôlable. J'en pleurai tellement que je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. La fin de ce fou rire se fit au bout de cinq bonnes minutes. Nous nous regardâmes, presque prêtes à repartir de nouveau. Mais rien. Je vis Miyasaka porter son regard dans les alentours, survolant la foule, cherchant nos amis. Elle réagit, puis comment ça à s'approcher, mais ralentit son pas. Je m'approchai pour finalement surprendre leur conversation;

« Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre... Tu l'aimes non ? questionna le capitaine de la Teikoku.

- Bien sûre ! Mais... hésita Kazemaru.

- Dis-lui la vérité ! Sinon, vous allez tout les deux souffrir ! s'écria brutalement Sakuma.

- Je ne peux pas... Je ne la mérite pas... » conclut simplement le bleu.

Je tournai ma tête vers la blonde et vis quelque chose qui sera fortement mon coeur; des larmes s'écoulaient sur les douces joues de Ryou. Elle pleurait. Rien que le fait de l'entendre parler d'une autre fille. Je pensais alors que la demoiselle se serait enfuit... Mais tout au contraire. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et se posta devant lui, malgré les larmes ruisselantes sur son visage. Elle le regardait avec un air dur ou tout simplement plein de mépris. Elle tremblait de tout son corps. Kazemaru semblait étonné, encore plus troublé quand elle sauta dans ses bras. Je m'approchais pour voir un peu mieux ce qui se passait. Sakuma, à mes côtés, était choqué. Le bleu déposa sa main gauche sur le dos de la blonde et commença à la caresser. Elle sanglotait dans ses bras. Il marmonna quelques mots pour que seuls nous trois puissent entendre.

« Je l'ai dit, je ne la mérite pas. Regardez... Elle pleure à cause de moi. »

Alors... Comme ça, ils parlaient de Ryou ?! Je comprenais un peu plus se qui se passait. Devant moi se déroulait un quiproquo général ! Miyasaka pensait que Kazemaru en aimait une autre. Lui pensait qu'il ne la méritait pas. Je pensais pareille que la blonde et Sakuma... C'est vrai ça ! Il en pensait quoi de cette scène. Je me retourne vers lui et le surpris à sourire. Il décida de s'approcher en direction du petit couple. Il regarda Ichirouta d'un air... Comment dire... Qui veut dire "Je te l'avais dit !".

* * *

**Laïla: Bon ! Il a pas tord le petit Jirou...  
**

**Jirou: Hey !  
**

******Laïla:** Mais bon, tempi ! dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Au prochain chapitre, va y avoir de l'action et l'apparition de nouveaux personnages !  


**Yuuto: Pour sûr ! Faîtes attention...  
**

**Haruna: Je suis sur que grand-frère est derrière tout ça.  
**

******Yuuto:** Pas du tout !  


******Laïla:** Merci d'avoir lu et de continuer à me suivre !  



	4. 03 - Une fille différente

(Chapitre ayant un point de vue différent à certain moment)

**Laïla :** Hey ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Je suis ici pour poster le troisième chapitre ! Alors, dedans, il y aura deux personnes ayant le point de vue interne. Donc, deux personnes a suivre pour le reste de l'histoire. Il y a bien sûr Otonashi...

**Haruna :** Kikou !

**Laïla :** Et une autre personne que vous découvrirait dans le chapitre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est bel et bien un personnage de Inazuma Eleven.

**Jirou :** Ouais mais j'apparais ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dans c'te chapitre...

**Laïla** : Hé hé... Laissons-le... Miyasaka jouera donc le rôle de la personne mettant Haruna en garde, et Kazemaru en fera de même.

**Ryou et Ichirouta** : Coucou.

**Laïla :** Voilà ! Bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

Nous étions à l'entrainement. Les joueurs se donnaient à fond, malgré la chaleur bouffante. Je veillais sur les boissons, si elles se réchauffaient. J'étais tout de même dans la lune. L'avant-veille était super, Kazemaru et Miyasaka nous avaient promis leur silence. Alors, tout se passait pour le mieux. Un léger sourire se forma sur mon visage, on pouvait très vite comprendre que j'étais heureuse. Au loin, j'aperçus une chose qui attira mon attention. Ou plutôt une personne. Je compris alors que quelqu'un nous espionnait. Cette personne avait de longs cheveux roses, bouclés et ramenés en queue de cheval sur le côté gauche. Je ne pouvais percevoir plus, elle était trop loin, mais je pouvais deviner que c'était une fille car elle portait une jupe. La rose se retourna et s'en alla. Qui ça peut bien être ? J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu.

OoOoOoO

Alors, c'est à ça que ressemble la petite Otonashi… Intéressant. C'est vrai qu'elle est toute mignonne à craquer mais elle n'a pas l'aire forte d'esprit. La pauvre. Je soupirai et me dirigeai lentement vers un café. Il était assez grand, avec un extérieure. Les personnes présentes préféraient être à l'intérieure et je ne faisais pas exception à le règle. Je balayai la salle des yeux et vis une personne s'approcher de moi. Il me demanda si j'avais réservé une table et lui appris que j'avais rendez-vous avec un gars. Le serveur me demanda avec qui et je lui dis le nom. Il me mena alors à une table où mon précieux hôte était tranquillement assit. J'eus un petit sourire. Je remerciais le serveur et m'assis en face du garçon. Je commandai un verre de jus d'orange puis reporta mon regard sur l'homme. Il était brun, ses cheveux étaient rasés mais une grande mèche restait, qu'il avait ramené vers l'avant. Il affichait un sourire charmeur avant de posé ses coudes sur la table et déposer son menton sur ses mains liées.

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

- C'est une bonne affaire Akio-kun. Mais tu sais que ça à un prix. j'esquissai un sourire mesquin.

- Je sais… il s'arrêta avant l'arrivé du serveur puis soupira. Tu veux quoi en échange ?

- Toi. »

J'avais répondu avec tact. Il parut étonné, ce qui me fit élargir mon sourire. Il semblait perdu puis après une certaine réflexion, il soupira encore une fois. Il se leva et laissa la money, puis me fit signe de me lever. C'est ce que je fis et je le suivis. Nous arrivâmes dans un HLM où il m'emmena chez lui. Il enfonça la clef dans la serrure, qu'il tourna et il ouvrit la porte. L'appartement était plongé dans le noir, à croire qu'il n'ouvrait jamais les volets. Il me demanda si je voulais boire quelque chose, je lui répondis simplement que de l'eau suffisait. Je regardais la pièce avec une certaine nostalgie. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'étais pas venu ici. Il ramena les deux verres et m'invita à m'asseoir. C'est ce que je fis et le regarda longuement. Il me vit mais comme si il n'en savait rien. Fudou soupira finalement avant de prendre la parole :

« Tu sais bien que cette demande n'est pas de moi. mentionna-t-il à mon intention.

- Surement, mais saches que je te veux toi, et rien d'autre.

- Idiote… »

Je m'approchai de lui puis l'embrassa, un baiser auquel il répondit rapidement. Je le fis basculer et me mit de tout le long sur lui, il déposa sa main sur ma hanche et approfondit le baiser en introduisant sa langue dans ma bouche. Une dance endiablée commença. Il grogna un peu lorsque je fis glisser ma main sous son t-shirt. Je sentis ses abdos et m'amusa à les redessiner à l'aide de mon index. Il eu un frisson mais essaya de le cacher en embrassant plus violemment que précédemment. J'eus un sourire victorieux.

OoOoOoO

L'entraînement était terminé et tout le monde était parti dans les vestiaires prendre une bonne douche. J'entendis quelqu'un arrivé derrière moi. Au moment où je me retournai, une tête blonde se jeta sur moi. Je poussai un cri de surprise et tombais à la renverse. Nous finîmes sur le gazon brûlant en rigolant. La blonde se releva et me tendis la main.

« Désolée. J'étais prise par les sentiments et je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher de me jeter sur toi.

- Pas grave. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

- Non et toi ? Je suis fautive votre honneur, je suis prête à en subir les conséquences !

- Ca va. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien. » finis-je en rigolant.

Nous parlions de tout et de rien quand Kazemaru est venu nous rejoindre, enfin, en particulier Miyasaka. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Elle rigola puis se tourna vers moi. Un sourire gravé sur le visage, elle me demanda :

« Tu as un mot à faire passer à Sakuma ? Ichirouta va le voir donc comme ça c'est fait.

- Euh… Non… Au pire, s'il a un truc à me dire, il me le fera passer par Kazemaru.

- OK. Bon, j'y vais ma puce. lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille avant de l'embrasser. A demain ! »

Il s'éloigna de nous en faisant de grands signes. Nous décidâmes d'aller à la boulangerie du coin. Nous rigolions joyeusement quand une personne arriva devant nous. C'était cette fille. Celle de ce matin. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait exactement.

« Tu es Otonashi Haruna. Je me trompe ?

- Euh non… Et tu es ? »

Elle eu un sourire narquois s'étirant de ses lèvres puis s'approcha de moi. Un peu trop près à mon goût. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux. De magnifiques yeux bleu turquoise. Sa mèche rose traversant en diagonale son visage. Elle recula et ferma les yeux.

« Je m'appelle Takanashi Shinobu. avoua-t-elle enfin.

- D'après ton uniforme, tu fais partie de la Teikoku Gakuen.

- C'est exacte. Je fais partie de la prestigieuse école du quartier voisin.

- Et puis-je savoir ce que tu me veux ? »

La prénommée Takanashi se mit à rire. Mais je sentis une pointe de sadisme dans sa voix. J'avais un peu peur d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Je vis son regard noir se déposer sur Miyasaka. Elle ne voulait surement pas me parler en sa présence. Mais personnellement, je me sentais plus en sécurité avec la blonde. Soudain, je la vis se mettre entre nous deux.

« Shinobu-chan, comme ça faisait longtemps. dit enfin Ryou, avec de l'ironie dans sa phrase.

- Ryou-chan ! Ca doit faire quelques mois ! répondit-elle avec un faux sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » sa voix était devenue menaçante et redoutable.

J'entendis la rose soupirer d'exaspération, puis s'approcher de l'oreille de Miyasaka. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose que je ne puis entendre. Ryou resta telle quel sans bouger. Takanashi recula en rigolant puis partit. Elle ne m'a toujours pas expliquée ce qu'elle me voulait… Et je me demandais bien ce qu'elle a pu dire à la blonde. Elle se tourna finalement vers moi avec un regard vide. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Je ne comprenais vraiment plus rien. Qui est cette fille ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? Et surtout, pourquoi Miyasaka était dans cet état ?

Le lendemain, les joueurs semblaient tendus et pourtant personnes, sur le banc, ne savaient pourquoi. C'est finalement sur la pause que beaucoup se firent interroger. Je regardai Kazemaru qui venait me voir. Je vis ses yeux un peu stressé, essayant de prêter attention à quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Il arriva enfin à ma hauteur et s'approcha de mon oreille pour me chuchoter une chose que personne ne puisse entendre.

« Jirou-kun voudrait te voir mercredi au parc. Il aimerait passer une heure ou deux avec toi. » je rougis à cette information.

A vrai dire, Sakuma voulait me voir et passer du temps avec moi. Il y a vraiment de quoi rougir… Mais le problème c'est que je ne pourrais pas. Kidou a décidé de me mobiliser, et il vient chez moi ce jour là. Je soupir et réponds à Ichirouta que je ne pouvais pas. Il semblait étonné à l'entente de l'explication. Mais il ne put rajouter quelque chose que Yuuto arriva. Il lança un regard noir au bleu qui ne se laissa pas prendre au jeu, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il s'approcha de moi et me tendis une lettre. Je restais perplexe, mais décida d'accepter par simple politesse.

Je levai les yeux lorsque je revis cette fille nous regarder, ou plutôt me regarder. Takanashi-san était encore présente. Elle se tenait loin du terrain mais elle avait une vue plongeante dessus. Elle était habillée d'une jupe plutôt courte remontant jusqu'à la poitrine et d'un t-shirt noir à manches longues. Toujours coiffée de la même manière. Elle s'avança avec ses longues jambes fines cachées par des bas noirs montant jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Elle sourit sarcastiquement et me fit signe d'aller la voir. Je tremblais légèrement. Pour qu'elle fasse peur à Ryou si facilement, elle doit être vraiment imposante comme fille… Je me tourne vers le groupe de l'équipe de football. Personne ne regardait en ma direction. Je décidai alors de la rejoindre, en m'éclipsant en douce. Je sentis toute fois un regard sur moi puis une personne m'intercepta. Une tête blonde. Miyasaka sans doute. Elle me fit un grand sourire puis son visage s'assombrit.

« N'y va pas… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- De… De quoi veux-tu parler ? répondis-je regardant ailleurs.

- De rien ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire, le visage adoucie. T'allais où comme ça ?

- Euh… Au local du club, je dois aller chercher quelque chose. »

J'entendais des bruits de pas derrière moi. Elle me laissa partir à contre cœur. Je surpris la discutions que commençait la blonde avec la personne derrière moi. Je reconnus la voix assez facilement.

« Suis-la Ryou ! Je ne suis pas très confiant...

- OK ! Moi aussi je ne la sens pas cette fille... »

Kazemaru… C'était bien sa voix. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont si méfiants avec Takanashi. C'est vrai qu'elle était extravagante et semblait assez sadique, elle avait pourtant l'air gentille. Peut-être qu'ils la connaissent…

* * *

**Laïla :** Fini ! Piouf... Comment c'était ?

**Jirou** : Nul...

**Laïla :** Euhm... Bref, passons. Je disais ? Ah oui ! Donc je vous présente Takanashi Shinobu !

**Shinobu :** Hey ! Salut tout le monde ! Comment ça va ?

**Laïla** : Elle tien un peu le rôle de la méchante mais attendez de lire la suite ! ^^ Voili voilou ! A la prochaine !


	5. 04 - Similaire à Satan

**Laïla :** Je vous remercie énormément pour votre soutient. Merci à Ryuko, une amie de toujours, qui refait surface après un moment, me félicitant, et à Loulou pour ton commentaire m'ayant fait énormément plaisir. Ne pensez pas que j'écris parce que j'attends des commentaires… C'est pour mon autosatisfaction et mon pure plaisir. Voilà ! Merci beaucoup !

**Ichirouta :** Ouais ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir !

**Haruna :** A savoir ! Ce chapitre est un point important pour comprendre la suite de l'histoire. On découvre enfin le différent que possède Shinobu et Ryou, ainsi que leur passé commun.

**Laïla :** Voilà ! Bonne lecture les fanfictionneurs !

**Ryou :** Hey ! Mais attends ! T'as faillit oublier de leur dire que ce chapitre était assez… Sadique…

**Laïla :** Ah oui ! Bah voilà, vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

Je rentrais chez moi le regard vide. Plus rien n'allait pour le meilleur du monde. Tout tournait au désastre… Takanashi Shinobu… Une fille incroyablement cruelle. Sans aucun scrupule… Je remercie Dieu pour m'avoir envoyée Ryou à ma poursuite. Non… Ce n'était pas Dieu… C'était Kazemaru… Elle était intervenue à temps. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y passer… Je me rappelle du déroulement de la scène comme si elle se déroulait encore devant mes yeux…

J'étais allée la retrouver après l'interception de Miyasaka. Elle m'attendait gentiment. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle me fit un sourire. Takanashi s'approcha de moi et me demanda de la suivre. C'est ce que je fis… Mais méfiante. Si Ryou avait été traumatisée par elle, ce n'était pas pour rien… Alors, je me méfiais… Nous nous étions enfoncés dans la petite forêt à coté du collège. Une fois assez loin, elle s'arrêta et se retourna. Elle me fit à nouveau son sourire. Mais quelque peu différent du précédent… Il était sadique. Elle sortit de sa botte droite un poignard, et s'approcha dangereusement de moi. Elle avait déclaré d'un ton ferme et énervée que c'était de ma faute sur ce qui m'arrivait en ce moment même. Que c'était ma faute si on lui avait demandé son aide. Que c'était de ma faute que c'était à elle de faire le sale boulot… Le sale boulot… J'ai tout de suite su que quelqu'un était derrière tout ça. Ainsi que l'apparition de Shinobu dans ma vie. Il fallait à tout prix que je sache qui était derrière ce coup monter… Mais là n'est pas la question… J'ai aperçu l'objet pointu foncer sur moi à une vitesse hallucinante. Elle était prête à tout pour me poignarder, ou me faire peur. Je ne savais pas quel était son but. Etait-ce pour un simple avertissement ? Ou encore, a-t-elle été engagée pour me tuer ? J'étais perdue. Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête à une vitesse inimaginable. Je n'avais pas bougé. Pas d'un centimètre.

« Attention ! Haruna ! » c'était écrié une voix que je reconnue. Ryou s'était précipitée sur moi et m'avait poussé pour me faire éviter le poignard. Elle se releva et se jeta sur Shinobu. Toutes les deux au sol, la blonde lui bloquait les poignets pour éviter tous gestes brusques de sa part. Takanashi se débattait comme elle le pouvait mais rien à faire, Miyasaka la tenait fermement.

« Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal ! Je ne te le tolèrerai pas !

- la rose rigola. Si tu penses que tu peux faire quelque chose, tu te trompes Ryou-chan !

- Non ! C'est toi qui te goures sur le coup Shin-chan. Tu es devenue bien faible depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'était vu. Ca remonte à quand ? Ah oui ! C'était lors de ta convocation chez les flics !

- Ah oui ! C'était à cause de cette histoire ! Je me souviens ! Tu chialais tellement t'avais peur de perdre Ichirouta !

- La ferme ! »

Miyasaka lui avait donnée un coup de poing dans la mâchoire gauche. Un silence régnait sur les lieux, seule la respiration saccadée de Ryou le brisait. Soudain, Takanashi se mit à rire. La blonde serra les dents, fronça les sourcils, et attrapa la rose par le col. Elle lui lançait des injures, s'en prenant plein la face. Elle la secouait de haut en bas, lui cognant à mainte reprise la tête contre le sol dur. Elle lui criait de se taire. Elle l'insultait de folle, de dégénérée. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'étais pétrifiée de peur. Je ne pouvais rien faire…

« Ryou ! Arrêtes. » interpela un jeune garçon, c'était Kazemaru. Il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule gauche de la blonde et lui supplia d'arrêter. Elle reprit le contrôler de ses émotions et se leva. Elle avait la tête baissée et cachait son visage. Takanashi s'assit avec difficulté, du sang s'écoulant le long de son visage.

« Si j'avais su que ma première victime me ferai l'honneur de me sauver d'une détraquée, je me serais un peu plus amusée avec elle. N'est-ce pas, Ichirouta~ ?

- Tais-toi Shinobu. répondit-il impassiblement.

- Eh~ ! T'es méchant avec moi ! J'ai été tellement gentille en te brulant simplement la partie gauche de ton visage !

- Je t'ai dis de te la fermer ! C'est clair ! » lui cria-t-il en l'agressant du regard.

Elle serra les dents face à ce retour de situation. Elle aurait cru qu'il aurait eu peur, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Mais elle ne resta pas sur une défaite comme celle-ci. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers lui et lui souleva sa mèche. Je pus enfin découvrir ce qu'il avait en dessous. Il la regardait avec un regard mauvais, de ses yeux vairons, le droit ambre et le gauche doré. Je pus apercevoir une immense trace de brulure au niveau de son œil gauche ainsi que sa joue. Mais à quand remonte-t-elle ? Pour qu'il n'ait aucune gêne à la montrer.

« J'aime décidément cette magnifique couleur qu'a pris cet œil gauche. Elle est tellement… Envoutante…

- Je te remercie pour cet avis, Shinobu. Tu devrais faire attention, tu saignes de la tête.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça se soigne. »

Mais à quoi rimait cette mascarade ? Ils discutaient comme s'ils n'avaient jamais eu de différent ! Ryou ne bougeait pas, mais je pouvais apercevoir sa main serrée en poing à en saigner. Mais elle n'intervenait pas. Je réussis à me redresser et à me diriger vers la blonde. Je la pris dans mes bras, elle ne semblait malgré tout pas réagir.

« N'empêche, quand tu as eu cette cicatrice… J'ai aimé ton cri. Il avait un ton tellement parfait~ ! Une douce mélodie se mêlant à l'évènement se déroulant.

- Je suis ravi que ça t'ai plut. »

Elle fronça des sourcils. Il avait changé son expression de fureur, pour opter pour un visage impassible. Et ça, ça l'énervait. Lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ses paroles, j'ai senti Ryou réagir. Elle avait l'air tellement impliquée dans l'histoire. Je ne savais que faire.

« Haruna. prononça soudainement Ichirouta, Emmène Ryou loin de cet endroit s'il-te-plaît. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle entende ce qui va se dérouler.

- j'hésitais. OK… Reviens vite Kazemaru… »

Je pris Miyasaka avec moi et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie des bois. Elle voulait à peine se déplacer. Nous fûmes finalement arrivées sur le terrain de foot. Soudain, une voix retentis derrière moi.

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda-t-elle. Je me retournai et découvris avec surprise que c'était mon frère. En le voyant, j'eu la crainte de comprendre que c'était lui, la personne ayant engagée Takanashi… Je reculai d'un pas en le regardant. Ryou n'avait pas bougé. Yuuto fut surpris à mon mouvement de recul.

« Ne m'approche pas. » lui déclarai-je d'un ton sûr. Je vis la blonde relever la tête du coin de l'œil. Il sursauta à ma menace. Il n'y était pas habituer. Tout d'un coup, nous entendîmes un cri effrayant provenant de la forêt.

« Ichirouta ! » Ryou se mit à crier. Elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans les bois mais je la retins par le poignet. « Lâches-moi ! Tu viens de l'entendre, non ? C'est lui qui vient de crier ! Je reconnaitrais son cri entre mille !

- Non ! Il m'a demandée de te tenir à l'écart. Il-… »

Je fus coupée par un autre cri. Je restais figée par cette douleur croissante dans mon estomac. Le lapse de silence fut rapidement brisé par un rire que je reconnus… Celui de Takanashi.

… Mais je craignais le plus à ce moment c'était d'apercevoir l'état d'Ichirouta. Yuuto ne semblait pas spécialement atteint par la scène, et je lui en voulu… Quand il est arrivé, il boitait et s'était approché de nous. Mais il s'était vite écroulé. Derrière lui, Shinobu arrivait en rigolant, le poignard à la main, couvert de sang. Ryou s'était précipité vers lui et l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie en lançant un regard noir à Takanashi.

Lorsque je fus chez moi, je montais directement dans ma chambre, m'y enfermant. Je réfléchis aux évènements de la fin d'après-midi. Je revoyais les scènes une par une. Et je me rendis compte à quel point tout était plus simple lorsqu'on prend un certain recul. Un recul… Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ce soit mon frère derrière tout ça… On frappa soudainement à ma porte.

« Maman ! Je t'ai demandé de ne pas me déranger !

- Une certaine Miyasaka Ryou voudrait te parler. Ca à l'air important.

- Ryou ? je sursautai en me levant. Fais-là entrer ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur la blonde, les yeux vides. Je craignais le pire et l'attrapais dans mes bras. Elle refusa le câlin en me repoussant. Elle me regarda mais elle détourna rapidement les yeux. Elle s'avança dans la pièce jusqu'à finalement s'asseoir sur mon lit. Elle soupira avant de relever de nouveau la tête vers moi.

« J'ai des explications à te fournir… Tout d'abord… Désolée que tu ais dût assister à ma fureur… Le passé a pris le dessus sur mes sentiments… Mais là n'est pas la question. Je suis prête à y répondre, quelque soit leurs sources.

- Ryou… je la rejoignis et m'assis à côté d'elle. J'aimerai savoir d'où vient la cicatrice d'Ichirouta et comment Takanashi est-elle au courant.

- Autant tout te raconter depuis le début.

- Le début ? je la regardais intriguée. Comment ça ?

- C'est simple. Je connais Shinobu de puis l'école élémentaire. Il en va de même pour Ichirouta. Nos familles étaient proches, celle des Takanashi et la mienne. Tout allait pour le mieux du monde. Rien ne pouvait changer et brusquement basculer cet équilibre. »

Elle laissa un lapse de temps dédié au silence. Je pensai qu'il lui fallait un certain moment avant de pouvoir continuer. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air frais avant de se lancer.

« Mais cet équilibre fût brisée. Une soirée, tendis que nos parents s'étaient retrouvés pour discuter, les miens furent tués.

- j'eu un hoquet de surprise. Qu-quoi ? Mais par qui ?

- Par les parents de Shinobu. Ils ont utilisé un pistolet semi-automatique 4,5mm, un Sig Sauer de modèle X-Five. Il y a eu des traces de luttes, se qui prouve qu'il y a eu une scène de se type :

" Ils discutaient autour de la table de la cuisine, une tisane comme boisson, et parlaient de choses assez importante. Ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur un sujet et le père de Shinobu, Sasori, a sorti l'arme et l'a pointé sur ma mère. Du côté de Mélina, sa mère, se jeta sur la mienne pour la maintenir. Mon père tenta d'intervenir mais il fut vite blessé par un coup de feu à l'épaule. C'est à ce moment précis que j'ai décidé de descendre pour voir se qui se passait. Ma mère s'était levée et avait plaqué Mélina contre le mur. Elle tenta de l'étrangler mais elle eu une balle en pleine tête. Cette dernière s'écrasa sur le réfrigérateur de la pièce. Mon père intervenu en donnant un coup de pied dans la main de Sasori, celle où il tenait l'arme. J'arrivai à cet instant dans la cuisine, l'arme atterrit devant mes pieds. Mélina me demanda de lui donner le pistolet. Je l'ai regardée et derrière, je vis ma mère, morte, au sol. Mon père m'ordonna de prendre l'arme et de fuir loin de la maison. C'est ce que fis. J'ouvris la porte et me mit à courir à en perdre haleine vers la maison des Kazemaru. Pendant ce temps, chez moi, Sasori se mit à étrangler mon père. Il lui fit une prise et s'écrasa lourdement sur la table. Toute fois, Mélina arriva derrière lui, un couteau de cuisine dans la main, et le lui planta dans le dos. "

C'est se qui c'est passé le 3 Mars, il y a quatre ans. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ma relation c'est dégradé avec Shinobu… Non. C'est lorsqu'elle n'a pas voulu croire que c'était ses parents les meurtriers… »

Un lourd, très lourd silence se posa dans la pièce. J'étais pétrifiée par la narration de Ryou. Ses parents ont été assassinés par ceux de Takanashi… Il fallait croire que c'était de famille. Mais si je le disais à voix haute, Miyasaka prendra la défense de la rose. J'ai encore du mal à accepter le fait que tout cela soit lié.

« Mais, où intervient l'histoire entre Shinobu, Ichirouta et toi ?

- Oh… Et bien, elle était sûre que je lui racontais des mensonges. Que je ne lui faisais plus confiance. Elle souffrait autant que moi à vrai dire… Peut-être plus même. Ses parents furent enfermés pour meurtre, et elle n'avait personne qui ne l'épaulait. Tendis que moi, Ichirouta était avec moi. Un jour, elle est arrivée devant moi et m'a annoncé qu'elle allait se venger. Peut importe les manières, elle me fera regretter mes paroles et mes faits.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ou fait ?

- Je lui ai fait comprendre que c'était elle qui était idiote de ne pas regarder la vérité en face. Qu'elle devrait accepter la réalité. Mais elle l'a mal pris… »

Encore un blanc. Je ne savais pas trop si j'étais prête pour écouter la suite de l'histoire. Mais comme ça, je pourrai peut-être contrer ses attaques, physique comme psychologique. Je respirai un bon coup avant de demander à Ryou de continuer.

« Elle a kidnappé Ichirouta. Quand j'ai pu le retrouver, il était dans un sal état, mais il avait encore ses deux yeux ambre. Le problème survint après. Elle a attrapé les cheveux d'Ichi et a placé sa tête au-dessus d'une plaque chauffante. Elle m'a posée une question. Une seule. La réponse valait la vie de Kazemaru.

- Et… Quelle était la question ?

- "Qui a tué tes parents ?" ce sont ses mots. Je savais que si je répondais les siens, Ichirouta allait en subir les conséquences. Mais je ne pouvais pas renier le fait que ce soit les siens qui en sont la cause. Je lui ai répondue la vérité. Elle a étiré un sourire machiavélique et m'a répondu "Bonne réponse~" avant d'écraser le côté gauche de la tête d'Ichi sur la plaque. Je l'ai entendu hurler de douleur. Et elle, elle rigolait sadiquement. J'ai réussi à le sortir de là mais il était trop tard, c'était une cicatrice à vie qu'il possèderait…

- Je vois… C'est pour ça qu'il refuse qu'on retire sa mèche gauche.

- Oui. Il ne veut pas que les autres soient terrifiés face à sa marque. Shinobu fut en garde à vue, mais ils ont mis ça sur son état psychologique du moment. Le fait d'apprendre que ses parents ont tué quelqu'un… »

J'approuvai devant ses dires. Elle avait raison. Mais son état ne s'était pas amélioré malgré les années. Elle était devenue encore pire et rigolait face à la douleur des autres. Je me demandais comment allait Kazemaru. C'était, sans doute, le plus impliqué dans l'histoire. C'était lui qui avait subit le plus de dégâts physiques.

« Oh faite. Comment va Ichirouta ?

- … Il est à l'hôpital… Elle lui a bien ouvert les bras.

- Ah mince… Et ça va aller ? Ce n'est pas trop sérieux ?

- Il va s'en sortir. Les médecins vont lui recoudre les blessures et il ne devra pas trop se forcer.

- Moui… Du coup, il ne vient pas à l'entrainement de demain.

- Mieux vaut pas… »

Nous soupirâmes en même temps. Décidément… Cette journée a été très mouvementée… Et le passé a refait surface. Je ne voulais pas revoir ce regard haineux qu'a porté Ryou envers Shinobu. Elle était devenue terriblement effrayante à ce moment là. On pouvait vraiment ressentir son envie de la tuer à cet instant précis. Elle m'a peut-être sauvée, mais elle voulait se venger… Sans doute… Cette Takanashi… Etait similaire à Satan…

* * *

**Laïla :** Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! L'inspiration est rapidement venue et je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter. C'est pour ça que le chapitre est si long. Mais, bon, vous avez eu de la lecture au moins.

**Ryou :** Ca c'est sûr… Et bé… Shinobu est une grande psychopathe dans cette fiction !

**Shinobu :** Hé hé… Mais en même temps…

**Ichirouta :** Franchement, t'as pas été cool en me brulant la partie gauche de mon visage.

**Shinobu :** Gomen…

**Laïla :** Bref ! En espérant que ça vous ait plus !


End file.
